Kagirinai Tsubasa
by xWaruiHitokirix
Summary: Satoshi, Dark, Krad, Argentine, Amaya, Akuma...all members of the well known band called Kagirinai Tsubasa,Eteranal Wings. Satoshi decides to leave the band...what happens next?
1. An Unexpected Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DNAngel or FF7 original characters used in this fanfic, however Akuma, Amaya and Leiko DO belong to me.**

Night time. A favorite time of day among many. It was that time when many where already tucked away in their beds, engaged in a deep slumber. However, a select few can still be found out and about doing all sorts of crazy things.

Among these 'select few', was a tall cerulean haired teenager, around the age of 16-17, sporting a pair of large glasses which magnified his big,beautiful matching eyes. There he stood on the corner of a dimly lit street, clad in black pants and a loose shirt...and he appeared to be waiting for something.

"Sorry I'm late..."

Out of the shadows came a girl, of the same age, clad in blue jeans and a shirt. She had blue-green eyes and short burgandy hair which looked as if it tried to curl outwards at the tips.

"That's alright. Ready to go?"

He spoke in a soft tone towards the girl, a small smile could barely be seen on his lips.

She nodded and walked up beside him, a light blush playing about her cheeks as she felt an arm slide around her waist.

"Did you figure out where we're going Satoshi?"

"I was thinking about going to see that new movie. That alright with you Leiko?"

The girl nodded her head towards him, smiling gently.

"Lets go the-..."

His words faded into silence upon seeing something ahead. In the darkness he could barely make out four distant silhouettes moving towards them.

"S-...Satoshi? What's wrong?"

Leiko asked upon trying to follow his gaze.

"Yes Satoshi...what ever could be wrong?"

A voice...a boy's voice called out from the shadows.

"Maybe he seen a ghost?"

Another voice...a girl's this time.

"Or maybe he's just happy to see us..."

Another male's voice.

"How sweet..."

Another female.

A soft whimper could be heard just to the side of Satosh. Leiko seemed to have been caught a bit off gaurd by this and immediately thought the worst of the situation.

"What are you guys doing here!"

The young Hiwatari demanded, his arm moving protectively infront of Leiko.

"Hn...well what can we say Satoshi...we missed you."

Out of the shadows and into view came a boy, around the age of 17-18. Purple hair poured out from his head and down to his shoulders, the back of which was pulled back into a low ponytail. Equally purple hues narrowed at the mere sight of Leiko, as though he held soemthing of a grudge towards her...even though they've never met.

"Dark...Mousy?"

Leiko stammered under her breath upon looking at one of their approachers. Depsite the look she had recieved from Satoshi, she couldn't bring herself to stop gawking at the handsome teen before her.

"What are you doing here Dark?"

Satoshi asked once again, his eyes narrowing to the male before him.

"Not happy to see us after all Sato-sama? And here I thought you would be..."

The other male had revealed himself. He was abou the same age as Dark, but, he had long pulled back blonde hair with equally sexy yellow-eyes.

"Shame on you Hiwatari..."

Finally it was one of the females. She stepped into view with her arms crossed about her chest, she was about the same age as Satoshi and Leiko. She had long, mid-back length black hair which had been streaked with crimson. Her black eyes looked as if they were able to gaze into the depths of a person's very soul and had forced Leiko to look away.

"Didn't you miss us?"

The second female walked up beside the first, a devillish smirk playing about her lips. She was of the same age yet she had just-passed-shoulder length crimson hair streaked to the tips in black. Her crimson eyes, tainted with malice, narrowed a bit to the blue-haired Satoshi.

_Krad Hikari...Akuma Tanazaki...Amaya Tenchi...? What are they doing here..._

Leiko thought as she looked at the four of them.

"Well well...the gang's all here. And to what do I owe for this visit?"

Satoshi asked, skimming over the four of them carefully as if waiting for them to pounce.

"What? We can't visit our favorite keyboardist?"

Dark said as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"Visit your favorite keyboardist my ass Dark. Whaddya really want?"

"Such language Sato-sama...but then that must mean you don't believe us eh?"

Krad said with his own devillish smirk parting his lips.

"Like hell I do..."

Satoshi snarled through bared teeth, his hands curling tightly into fists at his sides.

"You caught us Satoshi..."

Amaya spoke up, her arms falling to her sides.

"We came to bring you back"

Akuma said, her eyes finally peeling away from Leiok and over to him.

"No...I'm not going back...that wasn't what I wanted..."

Satoshi had tilted his head downwards so that his bangs were now shadowing his eyes from view.

"I want to stay here...with Leiko"

Upon hearing her name, Leiko blinked and looked at him. A strong awkward feeling welled up in her gut as she notied everyone now staring at her. However...that feeling was instantly pushed aside at feeling Satoshi's arm around her waist once more.

"You're such a fool Hiwatari..."

Another voice...one that didn't belong to anyone already within view. It was silent until out of the shadows came another male...a teenager possibly around 16. He had spikey ivory hair and entrancing lavendar hues. He, unlike the others who were dressed in black, was clad in jeans and a baggy white shirt which had been stained with red.

"Argentine..."

Leiko heard Satoshi mutter. Who this boy was, she couldn't say. The only thing she knew was that he was just adorable.

"Well look who finally decided to show up..."

Akuma said. She walked over to Argentine and leaned against him with her elbow.

"Shuddup Akume, I had a minor distraction I had to take care of."

"I can see that..."

Akuma muttered as a hand reached up to wipe a thin streak of shimmering crimson liquid which was falling down the sides of his face. Taking a quick look at it, she smirked and licked it from her fingers.

"Enough with the distractions! I want you guys to leave me alone. I'm not going back to that thing you called a lifestyle..."

Satoshi shouted, he knew all of this was just a ploy to get their way in the end...but he wasn't about to fall for it.

"Aw...too bad Sato-sama"

Krad grinned and walked towards him. He, as well as the others, watched as Satoshi released Leiko and moved away.

"Hehe...nitey night...Sato-sama..."

The blonde whispered before quickly injecting something into the side of the blue-haired males neck via needle.

"Krad you bast...ard..."

His words trailed off ito silence as the apparant drug was taking affect. With a grunt he fell onto the blonde who in turn let out a sigh.

"Satoshi...what the hell did you do to him!"

Leiko screamed and ran over to the two, taking Satoshi by the shoulders and shaking him.

"Amaya...would you..."

Dark whispered to the girl beside him.

"Say no more Dark, I'm on it"

She pulled out a damp cloth from one of the many pockets on her pants and walked up to the freaked out Leiko. Whispering a 'g'nite' to her, she placed it up against the brunette's nose and mouth, keeping it there until Leiko fell back against her.

"What are you going to do with _her_?" 

Argentine asked as he crossed his arms over her chest.

"She may be of use to getting Satoshi back with the group."

Dark said upon walking over and picking up the unconscious Satoshi from Krad. With a slight grunt he flung him over his shoulder and looked back at the others.

"I'm heading back. Amaya bring the girl"

Nodding, Amaya, with the help of Argentine and Akuma, put Leiko on her back 'piggyback' style and walked off behind Dark.

"She's heavier than she looks...you think this'll work?"

The ever questionable Argentine aksed, blinking slightly at the reaction he receieved from Akuma.

"God...damnit! Why the hell do you have to be so freaking adorable!"

She shouted upon flinging her arms around the ivory haired male.

"Man..."

Argentine muttered into Akuma's shoulder, a faint blush forming upon his cheeks.

"Grr..."

Krad stood there and glared at the boy, a reddening appearing on his own cheeks...more or less out of rage.

"Damn kid..."

He blinked and turned around feeling the heat rise even more from his cheeks.

"C'mon lets go you two..."


	2. Captured

_'What should we do with him...'_

'You sure we should have brougthen the girl...'

'Shh! He's waking up...'

"ungh..."

A newly stirring Satsohi groaned slightly turning on his side on what he felt to be a feathery something or another. Upon opening his eyes he saw he wasn't on the street anymore.

"Leiko!"

He shouted and sat up quickly, immediately falling back on the feather mass in pain.

"Easy Satoshi..it hasn't completely worn off yet."

Dark said. Though Satoshi's eyes were now shut, he knew it was the purple haired teen who sat beside him.

"Unh...what did you do with her you bastard..."

The blue-hared teen demanded as he slowly pushed himself to sit up, his right eye was reflexively closed from the pain.

"She's fine..."

Satoshi immediately looked over at Amaya as she spoke up. She was sitting on the armrest of a couch while laying down on it, was Leiko. A sigh of relief escaped Satoshi's lps as he noticed she was unharmed.

"Why'd you bring her here? She has nothing to do with this..."

"Well we couldn't just leave her in the street now could we Satoshi?"

Akuma whispered into his ear, her arms snaking down his chest before merely hanging there.

"Shut up Akuma..."

He muttered, a light blush forming on his cheeks at her actions.

"Get off him Akuma, its not helping anything"

Argentine, who was sitting in the corner, stood up and walked over.

"Hey..you never know"

She said, a mischievious smirk crossing her lips before out of nowhere she tackled him to the ground.

-_Knock knock_-

Akuma and Argentine stopped wrestling on the floor at the sound of the knocking. Krad finally moved and walked over to open the door.

"What?"

A young teen appeared from behind the door, he looked about 15.

"K.T you're up next"

Krad nodded to him and closed the door. Turning around he looked at everyone and waved his hand slightly.

"Get ready"

"Now Satoshi...will you come with us tonight?"

Dark asked, a sly look upon his face.

"...and if I don't?"

Satoshi replied, hues darting to the floor as if awaiting a death sentence.

"She dies..."

Hearing those two words emit from Dark's mouth was enough to make him change his mind.

"...only for tonight..."

"Good...let's go"

Dark stood up with Satoshi and headed out the door first. Amaya and Krad followed, adjusting the straps and chords on the guitars they now had. Akuma and Argentine brought up the rear, Akuma was twirling a pair of drumsticks in her fingers. Once they had stopped walking, they were standing infront of a stickercovered door. Beyond it, they could hear cheering and screaming.

"Great job everyone..."

A boy...a teenager about the age of 17 said as the door opened. He had spikey blonde hair that looked as if it defyed the laws of gravity along with dazzling mako-blue eyes that shimmered in the lighting. He stopped upon seeing Dark and was soon accompanied by the other members in his supposed band.

"What wrong Cloud?"

One of them spoke up. He looked the same age as the blonde, however this one had shoulder length black hair and seemingly a-glow red eyes which skimmed the others momentarily.

"Whats the hold up?"

"C'mon I got somewhere to be"

Two of the other three had spoken up. One had short blond hair with a black bandaa wrapped about his forehead. The other was a darker male with black hair. They both looked to be a about 18-19.

"Let's just go"

The last one had spoken up. He had long white hair which was pulled back into a ponytail while his bange played about infront of his ice blue eyes.

"Well if it isn't Cloud and company..."

Dark said upon looking at them all.

"Lets go..."

Cloud said. He watched as the others walkedo n ahead of him while he stood there a while longer. His eyes fell upon Amaya who was tuning her bass, a faint blush fell upon his cheeks before he turned around and headed after the others.

"Vincent and Sephiroth are looking good lately..."

Akuma said as she watched them disappear behind a corner.

"Shut up Akuma..."

Krad said as he turned his back to her.

"We got a show to do"

Argentine walked infront of Dark and Satoshi and opened the door. He walked on stage followed by everyone else, a loud roar of cheering fans errupted as they all took their places.


	3. The Concert

Everyone took their positions, Akuma behind the drums, Argentine behind one of the two keyboards, Amaya on the far right, Krad on the left, and Dark and Satoshi were center staged behind the microphone.

"Hello everyone! We have a real treat for you tonight! Satoshi Hiwatari has agreed to play with us tonight! Just like old times..."

Dark yelled into the mic, smirking as the cheering grew louder. Satoshing grumbled and waved his hand slightly before turning around and walking behind the 2nd keyboard.

"Ready...Lets do this!"

Akuma raised her drumsticks in the air, looking at everyone before clanking them together 3 times before _BAM!_ Satoshi and Argentine had started up with a beat. 5 seconds into it, Akuma chimed in on her drums followed by Amaya on bass. Akuma had played the same beat as Krad finally played in, Satoshi following. The crowd was going wild as they noticed what song it was after the first 10 seconds. Dark, smirking, grabbed the mic again and put it up to his mouth.

"_Utaku da ne Groovy Blue.  
Kate ni sekimatsu.  
Ochi kon de.  
Nekoron de  
Yume miru. Yami ni odoru Groovy Blue.  
Moufu nikru matta.  
Dakitakute.  
Naka souna  
Koneko sa._

Hiso Yakanishite.  
Kowashitai.   
Narasareru youni.  
Ubaitai.

Mou sukoshi de kizutsekeru   
Sure sure no ai ga ii  
Mou sukoshi de moew tsukiru  
Sure sure no yoru ni ikiteru yo "

He stopped singing and let the beat play. He grinned as he walked over to Krad and sang the next verse with him.

_"Mirai nante Groovy Blue  
Okubyouna koujitsu  
Dare datte  
Haka nakuta  
Kanashii"_

Krad laughed slightly and watched as Dark walked over to Amaya as everyone continued playing.

_"Kawareteiru Groovy Blue  
Karorii taka souna  
Janku fuudo  
Musaboru  
Koneko sa_

Jirasareru youni  
Mezametai  
Mienai mono kara  
Nogatai

Mou sukoshi de kizutsukeru  
Sure sure no kyori ga ii  
Mou sukoshi de shin de yuku  
Sure sure no kisu daki ga hoshii"

Dark stopped singing and Amaya had taken over in a bass solo. Krad chimed in followed by Satoshi.

_"Mou sukoshi de kizutsukeru  
Sure sure no ai ga ii  
Mou sukoshi de moe tsukiru  
Sure sure no yoru ni iki_

Mou sukoshi de kizutsukeru  
Sure sure no kyori ga ii  
Mou sukoshi de shin de yuku  
Sure sure no kisu dake go hoshii!"

Dark once again finished singing and waited until everyone played the final notes of the song. The crowd errupted in applause as the song finished and everyone bowed, looking at eachother before nodding.

"Hey everyone! How do you feel about just one more song?"

The crowd exploded into more cheers and chants and everyone took that as a yes. Krad pulled the guitar strap over his head and walked over to Dark who took it from him and put it on. Krad smirked and took the mic from Dark.

"Here we go!"

Akuma, Satoshi and Argentine had started playing a slow beat. Dark and Amaya chimed in every now and then to make the beat more interesting. Screams had errupted as everyone noticed which song they were playing next, an apparant favorite among many of the fangirls who raised signs that read "Marry me Krad". Pullin the mic up to his mouth, Krad began to sing.

"_Kimi wo wana ni kakemashou  
mado no nai heya de  
Boku wo tsumi ni somemashou  
Shikou no jiai de_

Kairaku no yaiba de  
Tsubasa wo kirisute

Mi mo kokoro no tokeareru wo naru rakuen  
Odori kurue soshite kuroi namid wo nagase  
Aa...kirei..."

The beat picked up with Satoshi and Argentine really outdoing themselves with the techno-mixes, Dark picking up on the acoustics as well as Amaya on bass. It went on for a while before the beat slowed down to its original rythm then Krad sang again.

_"Yorokobi  
Todokeyou  
Kanbina itami de_

Saiketa hane shiki tsumete kimi wo yokatayou  
Itoshi sugiru sugata ni ima, juu-ji wo kirou

Toki hanasabe ii afuredashi souna yokubou  
Sono toki ni hajimete shukufuku no kane ga naru  
Aa...Kirei"

Krad had finished his song, followed by the finishing notes of the band. nce again the crowd went wild and everyone bowed. They all noticed a girl struggling her way past security, a slight twinge of panic had errupted within them as she succeeded.

"Krad..."

Dark said.

"What?"

"Run..."

Too late. The girl had made it onstage and had locked the blonde in a furious kiss. Everyone in the audience gasped and fell silent, everyone on stage had then looked at Akuma.

"..."

Akuma growled lightly as she jumped over the drumset with ease and walked rather calmly over to the two. She pulled the red-haired girl away from the dazed Krad and tossed her into a now cheering crowd who cought her.

"A-...Akuma?"

Krad blinked at her as she turned around to look at him, her eyes seemed to glow with rage.

"Bastard..."

She muttered before walking passed him and disappeared behind the door they had entered in with Argentine. Everything went silent once more until Satoshi and Dark ad moved towards the door as well, then the crowd rose up in cheers again.

"Nice going Hikari..."

Amaya said to Krad as she passed him. She, Dark and Satoshi headed for the door waving lazily to the mass of fans.

"G'nite everyone.."

Krad said into the mic before everyone cheered even louder upon him following the others.


End file.
